kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
MalFunction
Old Room Description: Uniquenesses are just another thing for us to make fun of. '''New Room Description: '''Uniquenesses are your weaknesses. Don't pee on other users. In The Beginning In the beginning, there was Malachi. He was popular, 14 year-old hotshot from Scribbles that was about as awesome as it got. He was a huge hit with the ladies, role models for the men, and overall just a really cool guy. Back in that time, admins granted moderators rooms not if the moderators wanted them, but if the admins thought it fitted. A thread was made asking which moderator should get the next room, and Malachi was voted beyond all others by a landslide. So he went off and made an amazing room. MalFunction. MalFunction was the type of room that was new but not quiet. Regulars from Scirbbles that were all for Malachi went with him to this new room and made it a pretty cool place right off-the-bat. Users like DragonFlame, charredmonkeys, aenh and others were starting to hang out there more and more. Then We Can't Remember What Happened... Sorry, but the rest of MalFunction's history has been lost forever, much of it destroyed in the great purge. Clouded by thoughts too intense for us to compensate for, we must strive forward through thick and thin just to keep it going. Those who remember what had once become of MalFunction have either long since left or have been lost to darkness. The Current Owner After the_squall had been on and off on ruling the manor of MalFunction for a long time, a young hermit by the name of Jon, or nicknamed braves055, came out of the forest. Though he did not speak for a long time, Jon eventually worked his way into a social society. Starting as a young badgesmith, "Braves," worked his way up in the manor. From blacksmith, he became a bartender of the manor. While working at Club MalF, "Braves" learned the essential skills it took to running a business, and many of the skills he would require to rule the manor. "Braves" eventually was called up by one of the kingdoms wise men, Ze Shadow, who asked him to become a hitman for the kings. Ze Shadow dubbed him a "Moderator." However, when trouble makers came to the manor braves had much trouble completing any hits, although he eventually got over his fear. Kind of. While noticing that Lord the_squall was absent upon duties outside of the kingdom, "Braves" stood within the castle of the Lord. Although he requested many times to be placed as the Lord of Manor MalFunction. the_squall often denied his request, which filled ex-hermit Braves with a great rage. One day, the brave Jon challenged Lord Cody to a duel. Jon pulled out his light saber, as did Lord Cody. Both were great master Jedi, but in the end, Jon summoned a giant pile of badges, and crushed Lord Cody. By stealing his secret R belt buckle, "Braves" had officially become the Lord of Manor MalFunction. Citizens were delighted, but demanded that ex-Lord squall still be aloud to stay within the Manor walls. Lord braves was more than happy to allow ex-Lord squall to stay in the Manor. Though the manor still remains a hostile place, it has become much better in the recent years following the new Lord Braves. Using a variety of underhand tactics, tea and scones, young JamieWolfyCook took reign of MalFunction from Braves. May he reign, not only in MalFunction, but in peoples hearts forever. Regulars Room regulars come and go. Some users stay with the room they started in, some move on as time goes by. It's always difficult to label someone as a 'regular'. What really defines a regular? How long and how often must they return to a room before they are marked as one? The real answer is, a regular of MalFunction is defined by the current regulars. Old Regulars: : In other words, at one time you stalked MalF like some of us stalk FtD or DM1. Creepily. However, you have a life now and can no longer claim a spot in the Current Regulars space. I don't know whether or not this is a good thing. Yumdubaby Kokorash Looper LazloZania ChoiceUnintended Manstrong Concretefish Quickpaw Tehpwnsauce Magical_Otter RetroTV Malakess Pineapplemonkey CyanLink Ringer Melchida looming_darkness charredmonkeys the_squall Slowandpainful Watch_In_Awe Shellhead th3k3t Dossage PoodleLucy ToEnergize Garozerg Scruffums Nymphetamine ThomasC A_Smiler gimsily Zigon brandenzard Noogai3 MrOwn ProphetOfWhy Sesspool Penderz Piastol brave_burrito ewllakcus SarahH2012: Mistress of GemCraft. Mistress of the bedroom. MachuPichu- The long lost son. Semi-Regulars: : People that are either here all the time and don't talk or people that are here sometimes and don't shut up. HelloLion mage1483 mayrakis Carrolltwin Castigate Leftconsin uncreative_ jerry2112 Jiante- The one that forgot his original password and had to go create a new account and have his old account banned. M4YH3MR0CKS - The one who seems to eat, sleep, and breath YouTube music videos. the_squall- The one who flirts with everyone in the room. xColdDreamz - The one that is the super nice person that everyone loves. xHaseox - The one that is a failed troll.. thehiddenself- Is he/she a girl? Only the old TCers know Current Regulars: Your life is over. When your favourite before you could favourite a favourite room was MalF. Maybe you can escape if you just made the list. Some of us, real life is truly over. Must you be banned to get off? Never a good sign. Ace_Blue- The one who sleeps with baguettes. Aphrodite_Taurus: The one who has tons of alts. braves055 - The one that tries to be as sexy as burrito but it's just not possible. burrito - The one that made this wiki what it is today. DeaDGoD - The one that stops in for 10 minute intervals while in the break room. iMonkey- The one with a cool accent. Iman00b8- The one who will forever be a protégé. GhzSacred- The one who is going nutz about OSTs. Is also apparently a toilet ghost. JamieWolfyCook- The lionheart who always plays Clout Watch Paint Dry. Someone accidentally made him a mod room owner. Lord_Theren- The one who suffers from total internet addiction. Has a theoretical degree in physics. Moogle_Kiss- The one who will be forever 14. Noogai3 - The one who longs for imp badges. Hooamme- The one who just appeared one day. Tdir - The one who gets English wrong, but we forgive him since he is an cool guy. Old Room Moderators: : You failed us. You burned us. You pillaged and raped us. Mal. Well, come back and visit. Marh. Well, did you ever really come? Dragonflame. You are here longer than most of the regulars. Luckily you get called out. squall needs a place here now. Seeing as he left. Well, you needed a break, well you got a break. We're broken...uniquenesses are just something else we can make fun of ;( Malachi Marh Dragonflame997 the_squall braves055 Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners